Broken Life Revised
by B.LotusFlower
Summary: What happens when the headstrong sister of Obi-wan is captured and enslaved by General Grevious
1. Chapter 1 The Jedi's Sister

A Broken Life Revised]

**Hey fanfic, first I wanted to thank those who loved my story, I made a few alterations, it's still the same, but will start differently. Here is the new revised first chapter; also the more reviews the more post. Thank you!**

Ch.1 The Jedi's sister

"Obi-wan, please! Just this once and I won't ask ever again." The Jedi master rubbed his throbbing head; he barely got enough sleep last night. He took a sip of his coffee then turned to the impatient girl with the pleading brown eyes;" Unfortunately my answer is still no Elmira you are too young to go on a mission especially this one. I suggest you stay here and train or you can go to the temple with the rest of the padawans."

Elmira frowned and fell onto the floor; her fists pounding into the carpet." I would rather infiltrate a Sith hideout with you, but if you insist I'll go to the temple." Obi-wan smiled as the adolescent picked herself off of the floor and stomped to the doorway. Even at the age of eighteen, Elmira had somehow found a way to remain a child at heart. He had always admired this quality about her, but with it came a consequence.

Elmira was very impatient, in her training sessions she would often leap in to a spar without letting her oppenont make the first move. Then she would continue to strike instead of showing restraint. He thanked his lucky stars that Elmira had not yet finished her training, in a real fight his sister would be on the verge of defeat and he ( as always) would have to come to her rescue.

Personally, Obi-wan did'nt mind he would do anything for Elmira; even give his life to protect his sister. But under any circumstance the Jedi master was not ready for her fight the Sith; they were too powerful. Obi-wan had fought them more than once; Elmira had never laid eyes on a Sith, but through the force padawans are able to tell.

" Obi-wan, hello earth to Obi-wan the shuttle is here!" He shook from his thoughts staring blankly at Elmira; she glared at him, her soft brown eyes now a terrifying soulless black. If Oi-wan was a padawan, he ran away screaming, but instead he walked over and took her fragile hand in his own." My apologizes dear sister please do not be angry with me for not listening; if you want I give you permission to strike me with your lightsaver."

Elmira smiled and hugged the Jedi," No way that's too good of a punishment for you; instead I will not make my siginture coffee cake for a month." Obi-wan froze," That's going a little too far isn't it?" She turned to him, her smile growing wider." I don't seem to think so, now hurry up before the shuttle leaves with us!" Elmira yelled bolting out of the door. Obi-wan followed suit," You were joking about the coffee cake right?"

There you have it, but this was only chapter one; stay tuned for more. BTW, there will be more OC's and Star Wars Characters starring in here. And for all you hopeless romantics, there will be love soon. Until next time Fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2 Shadow

**Hey Fanfic, it's me your darling here I am with a gift. Yes, chapter 2 I would personally like to thank Vixen 1991 for choosing my story as one of the favorites. Now on with the story and also I do not own any Star Wars characters expect for Elmira and the other OCs.**

Ch. 2 Shadow

(Location Jedi Temple)

Elmira walked silently into the temple, her face painted an unhealthy shade of red. She clenched her fist nearly punching a nearby pillar; her blood boiling to the point where she was sweating." It's not fair, it's just not fair!" she whispered digging her sharp nails into her arms. On the shuttle ride over, Elmira begged Obi-wan once again about the mission; only this time she pulled out the puppy dog eyes. When that didn't work, she resorted to falling on her knees which resulted in him not talking to her for the rest of the ride.

"Curse him!" she stated proceeding down a long hall, Elmira stopped in front of a sign which listed the Jedi training groups and what section of the temple each were located. Every padawan when they started their training were separated into different levels. The levels mostly were organized by age group or by exception they also went by how skilled a padawan was. The highest and most honorable level a Jedi could be placed in was level A; padawans in this level were the apprentices of Jedi masters. They were allowed to not only on missions, but also had permission to fight any Sith they encountered.

Elmira sighed; she was a level B which were the padawans who were prohibited from going on missions or fighting anything expect training dummies. How she longed to be a level A apprentice that way she wouldn't have to remain grounded by anyone, not even her over-protective brother. But, it was impossible to become a level A unless you 1) fully finished your training or 2) if you take the J. S.S final. It wasn't hard as long as you remembered simple combat maneuvers and Elmira was good at fighting, yet she lacked restraints when it came to combat and Obi-wan had scares on his back to prove it.

"El! There you are!" the young padawan looked to find a young girl her age with dark raven hair and bright hazel eyes; her skin was caramel-colored and her cheeks were covered in freckles." Imia, I was on my way." She said walking over to her." No, you were distracted; come before Master Shaath finds we're missing!" Elmira nodded and the two hurried to their destination. With time to spare, they reached the level B class; the students sat patiently watching a spar match between of their fellow classmates.

Elmira and Imia quietly snuck to their positions on the floor, praying Master Shaath had not noticed their absent." You two are late." A whisper came to Elmira's ear; she turned to the figure and breathed happily in relief. Next to her was a young torgunta male with green and grey leakys; his yellow eyes staring deeply into her own." Thank you Gore, we know this; did the master notice that we were gone." She replied." No, he was too focused on Hol and Fae; by the way is Master Kenobi allowing you on the mission." Gore said scooting close to Elmira.

Imia did the same not wanting to miss any details of the conversation;" He said no that idiot, there goes my chance at moving in the ranks to a level A!" Elmira cried staring angrily into her lap."I think Master Kenobi's doing the right thing after all he's doing this to keep you safe and I heard that the Sith are no laughing matter." Imia said earning a glare from the grieving padawan;" I think there is another reason behind this other than wanting to change your rank isn't there?" Gore asked placing a hand on Elmira's shoulder.

" Your right there is more to it, I'm a Kenobi. My father was a prodigy and so is Obi-wan; they became level A's at fourteen. I'm practically living in their shadows!" Gore and Imia remained silent, both inwardly shocked that the strong and stubborn Elmira who was not afraid of anything felt she could never measure up." El, how long have you felt this way?" Imia asked softly.

Elmira removed her gaze from the floor to look at her friends, tears rising to her irises." I don't know three years I guess, I could never tell Obi-wan this he just wouldn't understand the mind of a troubled teen." Her friends nodded in unison, sometimes adults could not solve their problems." Alright, that will be all the sparring for today; everyone has a ten minute I'll be back soon. Oh Imia, Master Windu would like a word with you." The aged master bellowed as he left his students.

"I'll be back soon." Imia arose from the floor and paced to the doorway where the Jedi master stood smiling as his daughter approached. Imia with a shy smile took her father's hand squeezing it gently; Elmira could not help but be touched by the father/daughter moment after all she had was Obi-wan. Unfortunately, the Jedi barely took time out of his schedule to visit her; the reason Anakin Skywalker his apprentice. Elmira disliked Skywalker for many reasons, some being that he was a showoff and that the twerp hogged her brother's attention all the time which irritated her; how that blockhead convinced Obi-wan to go on the mission she'd never know.

" Hey Elmira, I just realized our class is right next to the shuttle launch pad; and since we have a break you can go make peace with Master Kenobi before he leaves." Without warning, Elmira embraced Gore trapping him tightly in her arms, "That's a great idea Gore thanks!" Immediately, the padawan bounded out of the room an idea formed as she entered launch pad. Her smile transforming into a malicious smirk when her eyes landed on Obi-wan and Anakin.

**That was Ch. 2 promise to update real soon, the padawan levels are made up decided to place that in the story thought it would be creative. Also a little hint further chapters, try to remember Elmira's feelings towards Anakin and Obi-wan's relationship; it will become more interesting as the story goes along also remember OC/ General Grievous romance story only! Thank you remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Stowawy

**Alright I'm back with Ch.3, last time you met my OC's Gore and Imia. Imia as you found out is Master Windu's daughter; I thought it would be cool after all Windu and Kenobi are very powerful Jedi. Gore is the same species as Ansoka Tano, but looks a little different; not related to her in story. Also, I did some research just for you in order to get the characters personality right; any suggestions or comments just review! **

Ch. 3 Stowaway

Elmira approached cautiously eyeing the spacecraft with delight, her plan would work she would make sure of it. With sharp reflexes, she cartwheeled across the ground and hid inside a large shipment box filled with bubble wrap. She assumed that this was for the supposed stolen cargo if the Sith indeed had the items belonging to the Republic they would be put in this box. Elmira settling comfortably made a mental note to find a new hiding spot when this was all over; she pulled out her lightsaver and began twirling it; but immediately put it back on her waist when she felt Kenobi and Skywalker put the box in the hold.

Elmira smiled her plan was working perfectly, but there was still one thing she had to do. The padawan crossed her legs in a meditative position, placing her hands together above her head creating a diamond with her fingers. A spark of light engulfed her body, then quickly disappeared inside the shape; temporally cutting her connection to the force. The process left her exhausted, in all honesty Elmira hated it when she had to do this; but sometimes the disconnection had to be done for the Jedi's safety.

Similar to the Jedi, the Sith were also connected to the force only difference their powers were fueled by emotion; mainly anger. Jedi shut out emotions and sometimes attachments, for Elmira this was a difficult part of her training. It had taken her a while to purge her feelings; eventually she discovered a loophole which allowed her to feel emotion, but made the padawan appear stoic and emotionless.

A few minutes passed when Elmira felt the ship move and she relaxed inside the box; it tilted but graciously did not fall over. After an hour, the padawan was bored and her breathing became labored; she muttered insults to herself forgetting she was claustrophobic. In addition, her limbs were becoming numb from the journey; Elmira needed a distraction before she lost her sanity. Her prayers were answered when she heard the voices of Anakin and Obi-wan, a smile came across her face.

She leaned against the box, listening to the Jedi masters speak. From what Elmira could hear they were headed to the planet known as Taris; the planet was barren it had no inhabitants only deserts, the perfect place for a Sith lord to hide. Unfortunately, these were the only words Elmira heard before she was violently tossed to the other end of the box. She stroked her throbbing head, assuming they had landed the padawan climbed out of her hiding place. Quietly she opened the back hatch her eyes widing at a massive building.

Elmira checked for any sign of Anakin and her brother, she breathed happily when they were nowhere to be found. The padawan placed her hands together allowing the force consume her once again; she darted from the ship and fled to the complex. Knowing full well, that cameras on the outer walls; Elmira stretched out the palm of her hand clenching it into a fist. She smirked as the cameras fell to the ground with a satisfied smash." Now for the door." Elmira sighed using her lightsaver to cut a hole through the huge entrance.

When her work was complete, the hole collapsed and Elmira merrily skipped inside; watching closely for droids." _Wow, this so easy! I should have done this months ago; these missions are so easy. What does Kenobi have to complain about besides being shot at by a couple of machines."_ Elmira's thoughts echoed overconfidently.

She strolled down the halls, using her powers to sense anything related to the Republic; then she felt it massive containers of lightsavers, cloaks, spears and secret government files all located in a storage room down the hall. Without hesitation, Elmira snuck into room; her hypothesis of course was correct. There it was the stolen goods," I am so going to become a level A for this maybe replace Anakin as Obi-wan's apprentice!" she whispered.

But, there was one flaw in the plan; the four containers in the room were extremely heavy and they were bigger than her. Elmira debated whether or not to use the force to lift them, yet if she did the padawan would suffer a horrible headache." Guess I have no choice." Elmira took out her communicator to call Obi-wan, she almost dialed the number, until she heard the sound of marching footsteps coming near her area.

"Droids." she whispered, slowly poking her head out of the doorway. It was five droids running to her storage area," _Stupid; how could you forget the silent alarm that was rule number 7!" _her thoughts yelled as Elmira ignited her lightsaver for a fight. The droids fired their weapons, shooting everything they had at the padawan; Elmira in turned ducked, flipped and blocked the bullets easily.

Seeing an opportunity, she slide under the droids' legs; slashing two of them. Elmira went for the others, but six more came down the hall when she got up from the floor." I really don't have time for this!" the padawan shouted remembering that she needed to get back to the ship." Get out of my way!" with inhuman speed, Elmira ran from her enemies; she headed to the entrance not caring if the droids were following her.

She made it outside sadly seeing the ship latch into the sky," Obi-wan!" Elmira dropped to her knees tears sliding down her rosy cheeks as she soon felt a bash to her cranium sending her world into darkness.

**That's Ch. 3, I looked up Tarius on the Star Wars website it's a desert planet. Next, Chapter beware Grievous is coming along with my new OC so stay tuned and I will try to post as early as possible. Also review and thank you to those who have chosen to favorite/follow me you're the best Fanfiction!**


	4. Chapter 4 Enslaved

**Hey Fanfiction back again, I just want to say if you my audience have any comments, questions or ideas for the story do not be afraid to review. Also I will be adding Yoda, Padame, and Dooku into the mix along with more OC's but I won't make it too confusing. And now on with the story, drumroll please!**

Ch. 4 Enslaved

" _Obi-wan, Obi-wan!"_ Elmira awoke, she was lying on a cold cement floor and her head was pounding violently. The padawan groaned and rubbed her eyes trying to remember what had happened an hour or so ago. She looked around seeing darkness, expect for a small light in the ceiling that flickered constantly; her eyes adjusted to the room's dim atmosphere and that was when the padawan realized she was in a holding cell surrounded with laser beams.

Her heart sped up, she was still in the Sith complex; but worst she was a prisoner. Elmira panicked, and leaned onto a wall for support." This can't be happening it couldn't; Obi-wan dose not know I'm here." Elmira slid down the wall, until she was once again on the floor; fresh tears cascading down her face. The padawan lay hopelessly against the wall and closed her eyes wondering if she would every see her brother again.

Next Day….

"Princess, hey sleeping beauty please awake for me." Elmira slowly opened her brown orbs, to find a strange extratressial staring at her oddly. She screamed and crawled to the other side of the cell, the padawan attempted to pull out her lightsaver." Don't bother sweetheart, it's not there at all." The creature slowly walked over to Elmira who was now shivering; and he got on his knees.

" It's alright, princess I won't hurt ya." He leaned his hand towards her, attempting to coax her out of the corner like a lost puppy. She examined the strange man in front of her; from what she could tell he was a kaleesh a tribe of reptile warriors. Elmira noticed his brown scaly skin, his soulful yellow eyes and his extended hand which held three long sharp nails resembling claws. With hesitation, she took his hand as he gently pulled her to him; placing his other hand on the base of her forehead." Oh, good you don't have a fever princess." Elmira glared at the stranger," Don't call me that." She whispered her voice sore.

He smiled and walked her over to a small bed that she now just realized was in the cell." So, Elmira Kenobi speaks such a lovely voice." She stared at the kaleesh awestruck," How do you know who I am." He smiled again," I'm a Sith sugar we keep tabs on every Jedi just as they keep tabs of us." Elmira was speechless this guy was a Sith, how could she have not sensed his presence in the force; maybe his connection was not as strong as hers.

"Now, I came here for a reason; ah yes!" The kaleesh walked over to the cell entrance bringing in a steamy bowl of soup and handed it to Elmira. Eagerly, she dove into the soup, scooping every morsel in her mouth." One of the minions said you haven't eaten in a while and I happen to be in the kitchen. By the way, I'm Cyrian Shalaan Sith extraordinar. He declared winking in the Jedi's direction.

"Your quite charming, for a Sith." Elmira said allowing a devious smile to grace her pretty face. Cyrian held his hand over his heart as if wounded," Oh you've hurt me!" She chuckled, maybe the Sith weren't all bad; her masters had described them as horrible monsters but Cyrian was different." Anyway, is this your compound?" Elmira asked.

"Sadly, no I'm visiting my brother's master; this is his place." Cyrain said silently, his flamboyant personality gone for the moment. His serious demeanor made the padawan slightly uncomfortable," Who is your brother's master?" He turned to face her, his opened but nothing came out as a loud voice overpowered his," Cyrian!" The Sith groaned standing up straight and moving to one side to make sure Elmira was behind him." Speak of the devil." He whispered.

No sooner than said, the owner of the voice stomped to the cell; it was nonother than lord Dooku." Ah, Jooku there you are I was just coming to find you; is that a new lightsaver it really complents the gray in your hair." The Sith lord's eyes narrowed dangerously at the kaleesh," What are you doing Cyrain? I thought I made it clear in my message that I wanted my apprentice here instead!"

Elmira grabbed her pillow in a failed attempt to hide, she looked calm; but on the inside she was screaming. Dooku's compounds are the last place any Jedi wants to be; he's so powerful that the only one who stand a chance against him is the emperor of the Sith." I know, but sadly the general was held for a private meeting and sent me to ask a request from his merciful master."

Dooku crossed his arms impatiently," What is it then." Cyrain cleared his throat," My brother desires the sister of Obi-wan; he promises she will be of good use in his palace then here in your compound." The Sith lord looks at Elmira then at Cyrain," And why should I what right does my apprentice have ordering his master around?" Cyrain immediately kneels his face casted down to the floor," I assure you the general is not forcing you his master to relinquish the prisoner; he simply asks you kindly. Besides my lord, the Jedi will soon find out she's gone. Then they will return here to retrieve her."

Dooku paced silently," You are correct; at least with you she will be hidden. I agree take her and go, but I want a full report on her every month! If she fails and is deemed weak well, you know what happens." Cyrain walks to the bed and lifts her bridal style in his arms," Of course she will not fail you we will see to it."

Cyrain gently laid Elmira in the passage seat of the ship, using his force sensitive abilities he closed the hatch and left for Vassek moon. Within few hours, they landed near what looked like a luxurious palace; but in reality it was a disguised Sith complex." Alright, my brother can be a little harsh and abusive; he's been through a lot in his lifetime and has suffered greatly. Just do what he says and don't get on his bad side, understood?"

Elmira nodded as she and Cyrian entered the gates of the enormous building. The padawan had to admit the place was more grand and appealing than Dooku's compound; the palace had a domestic feeling not similar to a prison. The two proceeded down a long hall until they reached a heavy set of double doors, which were guarded by two droids." Lord Cyrain the general has been expecting your arrival." They said bowing.

"Good, would you mind opening the doors?" Just as the command was said the droids allowed them to enter. Cyrain walked in with Elmira huddled closely behind him. He led her to a large desk, on the other side a chair was facing the window; from what Elmira could see the general was a heavy set figure as the chair was partially bent." Why hello Jedi scum." The voice echoed, Elmira shivered violently as the speaker rotated the chair to find the notorious General Grievous.

**Update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5 Not so Sweet Life

**Hey Fanfiction, B. Lotusflower is back and here's a new chapter more to come. Also any questions, comments, or compliments just review and I will get back to you.**

Ch. 5 Not so sweet Life

Elmira stood speechless as the ruthless lord stalked toward them, his yellow eyes meeting her brown ones. She was afraid, but didn't show it; after all as a Jedi she had to remain strong. The Sith general circled Elmira; after taking in her appearance, he smirked turning to Cyrain; stating proudly." You have done well apprentice, she is related to that Jedi scum Obi-wan." Upon hearing this, the padawan yelled in outrage," How dare you-you heartless monster! No one insults my brother in such a matter!"

Immediately, she was grabbed by the throat and pinned against the wall; his metal talons pierced slowly in her delicate skin. Elmira whimpered as she felt his hold slightly tighten." You're no longer in the Jedi temple, now your mine. I am your master and you are my servant whether you like it or not; with one word I can do away with you." He whispered allowing his metal hand to slide off her throat. Elmira collapsed, rubbing her throat she glared daggers at Grievous," I am no one's servant!" she whispered hoarsely. Grievous smirked," I'm afraid that's no longer an option; droids take her downstairs Ogea will take care of the rest.

The droids saluted their master, then dragged a struggling Elmira out of the room. Grievous resumed his seat, his heart pounded violently against his metal plate." She's even more beautiful in person." He rubbed his hands on lining of his mask. Cyrain smirked at his brother," That she is, but you know she hates you right." Grevious's eyes narrowed, his fists clenching" Only because I'm an enemy of the Jedi; soon enough she will be too.

Palace Servant Quarters

Elmira continued to struggle as she was carried down hall, unfortunately the droids were not courtesy and carelessly dragged her across the not so carpeted flights of stairs." Hey, mechanical defects! I'm hurting back here!" she yelled; they ignored her pleads and proceeded to their destination. The padawan sighed; she should have expected the droids not to listen after all she was their enemy. After few hits to her rear end the droids released their grip," Finally; thanks defects."

She began caressing her wrists, while one of the droids went into the next room; the other stayed to watch her. Elmira observed her surroundings, they were far from Grevious's office which was good in her opinion; but not far from the basement. She saw many servants walking about doing their chores; from what she could tell a majority were kaleesh. The padawan heard the footsteps of other droid returning; behind him was a young kaleesh woman in her twenties.

"Here is the prisoner upon the General's orders." The droid beeped, the woman glanced Elmira and smiled." Thank very much, now please return to your lord." They bowed and marched in the direction they came in; the woman walked over to the padawan. She caught a glimpse of a large red spot on her neck shaped like a hand print," Oh Grievous; Samara please bring a cold compress immediately!" Without detail, the servant brought the rag and the woman placed it carefully on Elmira's wound making her wince.

"It's ok; you're going to be fine little one. My name is Ogea, I am one of the servants here and I will be showing you how to be an obedient worker." She said grabbing a bandage and placing it on her neck." I refuse; I'm a Jedi not a lowly servant. Ogea smiled, helping Elmira to her feet;" You have a strong spirit; never let Grievous take that from you. Come, I will show to your room." Ogea led Elmira upstairs to the second floor where most of the servants' rooms were located.

Soon the two stood in front of a hard steel door with Elmira's named craved into it. Ogea took a piece of paper from her pocket and typed some numbers into the key pad. The door slide open, and Elmira walked in to the medium sized room. The walls were a smooth white, her bed was a twin size with plain sheets. There was one window, a small bathroom with a shower and lights hanging over head." Just what I need my own personal prison; my room is better than this sappy place.

Ogea laughed," We are servants; we don't exactly get the life of luxury." She walked over to Elmira giving her the paper with the password on it;" For some reason the general has made you his personal servant, therefore you must arise at 5a.m. If you are not able, I can easily come get you my room is across the hall. Also, your uniform is in the closet it's not much to look at, but you'll get use to how things are around here. I'll give you the rest of your assignments in the morning good night ms…"

"Elmira Kenobi, you've been very kind and I thank you." The padawan said hugging her." No need to thank me, but I must warn many servants despise the Republic; it won't be easy." Elmira pulled from the embrace," Sounds like a challenge as the daughter of Fledel and Zekra Kenobi I will make the most of my calamitous situation." Ogea took Elmira's hand giving her a reassuring squeeze," I will see you in the morning." Then the kaleesh left to go to her room, but was stopped by an unexpected individual lurking in the shadows.

"Ogea, baby!" The female kaleesh moved her attention to the voice." Aren't you supposed to be organizing troops for my lord." Cyrain smirked, placing his strong arms around her waist;" Aren't you supposed to be in bed." Ogea grabbed his arm; slamming him against the carpeted floor." I was just on my way now, why are you here?" Her eyes glaring daggers at the sith, " I came to check on Elmira and Grievous does not know I'm down here." Ogea eyes softened at his words and she backed off," She's fine just going to bed; anyway I have something to ask."

Cyrain moved close to Ogea until they were inches apart," Ask away." Ogea took a breath looking into his yellow eyes that mirrored her own, "Does he plan to kill her?" Her voice held an edge, but Cyrain being a warrior did not falter." No, he desires not to kill her, but his involvement with her will be something more dangerous than that. Yet I will tell you my plans for Grievous and Elmira." Ogea curiously stared at Cyrain," I really hate to ask, but what are your plans?"

He wrapped an arm around the female's shoulder, an evil glare in his eyes making her uncomfortable;" Let's just say that as the Cupid in this story I'll be killing two birds with one precious stone."


	6. Chapter Note

Note

Hello my faithful viewers and followers its B. Lotusflower here to tell you that I will be going to Mississippi for a family reunion therefore I won't be able to post any chapters for my stories during that time. I will return Monday, as which I will finish and post asap. Also, I do not own Star Wars or Black Butler characters; I only own my Ocs especially my main ones: Elmira, Avis Roseberry and Pepper Rollins. Also any questions comments just review.


	7. Chapter 6 Missing Padawan

**Hey Fanfiction, B. Lotusflower here back from Mississippi, Now for all my stories I will be doing something called Author Note which will give you secrets and hidden things about the story. This is for your enjoyment and I hope you like it! I do not own Star Wars or their characters just my Oc's mainly Elmira. Also review and check out my other stories on my profile; they are really good.**

**Ch. 6 Missing Padawan**

Obi-wan sat quietly in his councilman seat intensely trying to meditate; outside the room the Jedi were rushing to the cities, departing in ships to neighboring planets. Their recent movements caused endless noise which surprisingly disturbed the Jedi master; he frowned their endeavors never bothered him before. Eventually Kenobi decided that attempting to relax was impossible at the moment; he got up walking over to the window, before his eyes was the large city with its tall buildings and innocent people.

The Jedi master reached into his pocket pulling out a green hair pin, blinking the tears from his eyes; his gazed returned to the window. Elmira had been missing for two weeks now; and unfortunately through the force he could no sense his sister. Her fellow padawans began assuming she was dead; but being hopeful the Jedi refused to believe it after all he had already lost so much Elmira was all he had left. "Master?" Kenobi refused to acknowledge the voice of his padawan; his gazed still focused on the window.

Not getting an answer Anakin silently walked into the room; to be honest he was worried about his master. Anakin continued to stride to his master until he was inches from him; the padawan noticed his thin upper body, disheveled hair, and dark bags decorating his eyes. Since Elmira was missing, it a drastic toll on Kenobi, the Jedi took twelve hours a day; he never came to lunch and barely slept at night." Master will we be training today, if not I have some urgent business to discuss with Senator Amidala." Kenobi said nothing, he only nodded approving Anakin's request; without another word he left his master in solitude.

He paced down the halls to avoid being trampled by his fellow Jedi members; when Anakin reached the exit to his astonishment the senator was there with Master Windu and Yoda. The padawan assumed she had come to visit Elmira; and the two masters had recently informed her of the young girl's disappearance. He sighed and cautiously strolled to them; as he grew closer Anakin could feel the anguish erupting from Padame. He could practically tastes her tears, Elmira had been like a sister to her.

Come to think of it; whenever he would visit Padame, she was either babysitting or shopping with the padawan." Ah, Anakin I assume you came to speak with the Senator." He turned to Master Windu who had addressed him and nodded solemnly." Yes, Master Windu." "Master Kenobi troubled by his sister's disappearance he is." Anakin focused his attention to Master Yoda," Unfortunately yes master he is still unwell."

The Grandmaster nodded, leaning more onto his cane." Come Windu talk to him we must." Both masters swiftly walked pass Skywalker; not noticing his look of longing as his gaze met Padame's. Once they were out of view, Anakin wrapped his arms around the senator drying her tears with his hand." Oh, Anakin! She muttered" I hope she is safe; has there been any news?" Anakin sighed, his eyes holding much sadness; this of course gave the senator her answer.

Padame buried her head in Anakin's chest as he spoke," I need you to do something for me. I need you to alert as many senators and citizens as possible of Elmira's disappearance; this would help us a great deal in the search and it will put Obi-wan at ease to know that more than just the Jedi are out looking." She looked in his eyes and smiled," Of course."

**Sorry it was so sort now for Author Notes:**

**Padame: She is like a sister to Elmira, baby-sat her when she was but a toddler. In the story, her and Anakin are married; but story is years before revenge of the sith. **

**Windu and Yoda: They will play a small role in the story but important.**

**Kenobi: As you can see, Elmira's been missing two weeks; in previous chapter she just became a servant of Grievous, but fast forward time. Hint: Obi-wan will get worse before he gets better; soon he'll snap.**

**Elmira: She is fine and unharmed; not really liking her new life of servitude but all part of Grevious's plan hint, hint.**


End file.
